Stupid Argument
by SasuNaruLoverEwa
Summary: A stupid but funny story of sasunaru!
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Naruto**

As always Naruto would lay on the couch in the living room of the Uchiha mansion. He always waited for sasuke (which was at work) and he always fell asleep. (all this crappy hokage document made him have restless nights) Sasuke would come inside the house to find naruto on the couch. Not surprised sasuke switched the playing TV off and try to wake up the blond that was fast asleep. (which wasn't at all easy because naruto had really deep sleep) If that didn't work he would just lay next to the blond and also fall asleep.

~_Hour Later...~_

Sasuke as always woke up first, but he couldn't get out of the blonds grip, so he just lay there and waited until the blond would finally awake. After five minutes sasuke got a hit in his ribs. That meant Naruto is awaking. _Finally..._sasuke thought. Sasuke stared at the clock that was about a meter away from him and saw it was 5.30. _shit! I didn't make any dinner! _Sasuke at that moment started looking over to the now awake Naruto, which was staring at him back with his enormous blue eyes. There was a grin on his lips and Naruto's eyes were sparkling. Naruto tightened his grip around sasuke and just smiled. Then opened his moulth and...

"Sasukeeeeeeeeee you're back!"

"Finally your awake! Its 5.30 already!"

"...So..?..."

"Get off me I need to make dinner!"

Sasuke pushed naruto so he landed on the couch. Sasuke just turned and checked if he was okay, and then turned back so he could quickly run to the humongous kitchen of his. He put a pan on the stove and boiled some vegetables and meat. He then put on the kettle, grabbed a cup and put some coffee inside the cup. Naruto at that moment went into his and sasuke's bedroom to change from the hokage uniform. When he was done he went out from their bedroom, towards sasuke which now was having some sips from his coffee. Naruto hugged sasuke around the waist which made the raven stop and get on with the food.

"What's for dinner sasu?" Naruto said exitengly

"Stop calling me that!" Sasuke looked away from the blond as he blushed.

"Sasu, sasu, sasu, _sasu_~" Naruto sang with joy.

"What the FUCK do you WANT?" Sasuke was now full turned and staring at naruto with sharingan.

"I love you Sasu..."

"I love you too you annoying little bi- Naru I mean..."

"Dont call me that sasuke-teme!"

"baka"

"teme!"

"baka"

"teme!"

"baka"

"teme!"

"baka"

"teme!"

"That it for you naruto! Your sleeping on the couch today!" Sasuke was now putting the plates filled with food on the table, but he took his a went into his and Naruto's bedroom. He shut the door behind him but wasn't able to lock it.


	2. Chapter 2

**The '_Sneak in_'**

**1st attempt**

_**At 9pm~**_

Naruto trying to sneak in into their bedroom, Naruto quietly stands up from the couch and is heading to the bedroom door which is now somehow open. On his tiptoes he walks to the door, but is discovered by a squeaky toy he stamped on.

"Naruto don't think about coming in here!" so naruto again walked to the couch.

**2nd attempt**

_**~10 minutes later...~**_

Naruto again trying to sneak into their bedroom, stands up from the couch and this time picks everything on his way there. It was dark because 1. _It was the middle of the night. _2. _All lights were out, so you could not see. _Naruto was right at the door but he banged his head into the door, so he cried out in pain, which sasuke, of course heard.

"Naruto! Stop it! Go to sleep or you won't live tomorrow!"

Naruto really terrified went back to the couch, and tried to think about another plan.

**3rd A chance?**

_**~5 minutes later...~**_

Naruto stands up from the couch once more, and picks everything on his way and touches everything that's on his way. Finally he arrives at the bedroom door. He sneaks in and went under the covers. Sasuke still pissed at Naruto, kicks him off the bed.

"OWWWWW! Sasuke you mean little son of a bi- I mean why did you do that?"

"I decided I ignore the first sentence, but... am I still teme?" Sasuke asked playfully.

"No im sorry! Your not teme or anything you just mine!"

Sasuke at that moment patted the covers and let Naruto in. Naruto really happy jumped in and hugged sasuke's arm.

"Naruto..."

"yes sasuke?"

"...want to have sex..?"

"Um...I don't know I have loads of-" He was cut of with cold lips that felt great on his.


End file.
